A multimeter is an electronic measuring instrument that may combine in one unit a number of functions including the ability to measure voltage, current and resistance. Typically, a multimeter can perform these functions to a very high degree of accuracy. Accordingly, multimeters are typically used to diagnose or evaluate electrical devices such as batteries, motor controls, appliances, power supplies, and wiring systems.
To measure continuity or loop/line impedance accurately, a multimeter is typically calibrated or “zeroed” prior to making a measurement. Insofar as the resistance of the test leads that are used with the multimeter can impact accuracy, zeroing is typically performed by shorting together the distal ends of the leads, i.e., electrically coupling together those ends of the leads that are not plugged into the multimeter.
The distal ends of leads typically have many different arrangements. For example, conventional leads may be arranged with relatively independent distal ends that may include probe tips, alligator clips, sockets, or other lead ends. The distal ends also may be relatively positioned in a fixed pattern, e.g., so as to mimic appliance and device plugs that get connected to a power source via a wall socket. Given that a large number of options are available for the arrangement of the distal ends, the potential for incompletely shorting together the distal ends is also large.